For Them
by Vintage Taylor
Summary: Sequel for I Married an Alien. After Goku realized Chi-Chi was with child before the Cell Games started, his decision on being resurrected has changed so that he remains among the living. But was it the right choice after all? One-shot.


**A/N:** Late Father's Day one-shot because I absolutely love my dad and because I haven't been writing for a while and have felt quite rusty. I just want to get back into the feel of it so I can update all my stories that desperately need it!

If you follow me on here, you have noticed nothing's been posted for a month or two. I have been so busy working at a day care, and as much as I surprisingly love it, I miss miss miss writing terribly ;( Hoping my weekends will be more productive and I get to do what I love again.

This is a sequel to my other one-shot I Married an Alien and in an AU where Goku decides to be resurrected after the Cell Games.

Enjoy enjoy enjoy!

* * *

In a tattered gi that resembled the one of his first mentor, Gohan stood on the tiles of the lookout surrounded by his friends who looked equally exhausted. As quickly as he appeared, Shenron had left after saying five simple words.

 _Your wish has been granted._

The child rubbed his hands together and fiddled with his thumbs impatiently. Yamcha was the one to say what was going on in his mind.

"If Goku was wished back, where the heck is he?"

"Maybe..." Krillin began to speak loudly, but lowered his voice with a blush when he noticed Gohan was staring at him through his peripherals. "Maybe the wish didn't work..."

The son gulped. The saliva hurt to swallow due to his dry throat. Cell has been dead for hours and the boy still hadn't seen his mother. After everything they had gone through, there was no way he'd return to her without his father.

Piccolo's hand gripped onto his tense shoulder as if to silence his fears.

"Haven't you fools learned anything yet? Wherever Goku died, that's where his body is. I'm not sure where he took Cell, but that's where he is now. Just give him some time."

"Do you think he's having trouble locating us?" Gohan's voice sounded foreign to even him. It was scratchy and worn out like the rest of him. "Does anyone have the energy to power up?"

The Namek looked down at his former student and smirked when their eyes met. "He couldn't have traveled far with the amount of time he had. Go rest. When you wake up, your father will be here."

Gohan reluctantly looked away from Piccolo as he removed his green hand from his shoulder. Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin were all smiling proudly at the boy. His dad's best friend slapped him hard on the back, causing his week knees to buckle for a second while Piccolo growled.

"Uh," Krillin sweatdropped. "Sorry, kid. I'm just so proud of ya. You deserve some sleep."

"We'll wake you up as soon as Goku gets here," Trunks offered. Although the younger version of his mother had cut his hair prior to the fight, his hair was already growing. The boy wondered if the baby Trunks will grow up to have the same problem.

Gohan's eyes were growing heavier and heavier with each word of encouragement that the last image he saw were the tiles of the lookout rising towards him as he fell. He was snoring so loudly that he didn't hear his friends cheering when a figure appeared out of thin air.

* * *

Should he tell them the truth?

During the brief moment that he was dead, King Kai was aware of his plan. Everything bad that happened on Earth was because of him and him alone. He was like a magnet that just attracted trouble wherever he went. He kinda enjoyed it, really. The thrill of a new challenge, a new power to reach through hard training...

That's what life was all about!

But the dozing boy in his arms reminded him there was something more.

He put the life of his family and friends and innocent people in danger one too many times.

The excitement of Cell's defeat in the hands of his son almost clouded his memory of what Chi-Chi had told him days before. His wife was pregnant with another Gohan, or a girl Gohan.

Would it have been right to stay dead knowing this information?

Goku pouted. His brain was hurting. He had to do so much thinking that he did the traditional way of traveling through a mixture of flying and walking.

About a mile away was where their home was, and inside would be a very angry woman. Goku paused under an apple tree and looked down at his son. Gohan's torn gi had revealed his chest, which was too muscular for a normal boy his age to have. Luckily, the mother of the boy shouldn't be too pissed besides the clothes being shredded. It wasn't like this was his sailor suit or something, and the Senzu beans cleared all the cuts and cleaned all the blood off his body.

Goku's smile turned downward. He had taught his son everything he knew to a point that he was the strongest fighter in the world. There was nothing left to teach the boy. He could be mother Earth's protector and keep his family safe from harm.

Goku wasn't needed anymore, was he? He should have stayed gone, done some training in Other World with King Kai. All he was good for in the living world was causing trouble.

The messy haired hero raised an eyebrow when his son made a mumbling noise and snuggled closer to his father's chest. Goku groaned and dropped to the tall swaying grass.

Chi-Chi is _pregnant_ , and he _knows_.

What was the point in thinking anymore? He had already made his decision. There was no halo above his head and his heart was beating.

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The father placed his son on the grass as he heard his wife calling his name. She must have seen him when she passed by an open window, because she was wearing oven mitts and he could smell the apple pie even from where he stood. Standing up now, Goku waved to the woman as she ran towards him with open arms.

"Hiya, Cheech!"

She had the look of love in her eyes, and the husband was already prepared for the arms that would be wrapped around him. Maybe she had been watching the Cell Games on their small television and was proud of their son and supportive of the husband's decision of letting him fight the android. Yup, Goku would be eating all the pies he wanted...

At least that's what he thought until the mitt-covered hand that baked those pies connected with his jaw and sent him on his bottom next to their sleeping son.

"No fair!" Goku laughed but winced while rubbing the momentarily sore spot. "I'm still new to this body, ya know!"

Next thing he knew, he was pushed backwards until he was pinned down by cooking hands. Chi-Chi's knees were on his torso, and her nails would be digging into his shoulders if they weren't covered so thickly. There was fire, honest to goodness fire in her eyes that made Goku keep his mouth shut until she asked him to speak.

"How could you, Goku!? You promised me you wouldn't let Gohan fight against that monster!"

"I left before I could promise you anything so really... I didn't do anything wrong." Goku shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the next assault, but popped one eyelid open when he felt his wife's hair brushing his neck and cheek. His skin began to soak up the tears that were quietly escaping her. Goku patted her shaking shoulder for comfort, but was still confused.

"I'm so happy my boys came back to me."

Goku chuckled nervously, but continued his patting. "Of course, Cheech. Why wouldn't we?"

"You have a bad history of disappearing."

Holding onto her waist tightly, Goku sat them both upright. The wife was resting in his lap and looking at their son was beginning to twitch. She removed her oven mitt before outstretching her hand. She rubbed Gohan's face gently with her knuckles.

Goku watched her face as she did so, feeling guilty when the fiery eyes had turned downcast.

"I always come back though, don't I?"

"Unfortunately," she winked a pair of wet eyelashes. She rose to her feet and offered her husband a hand. "Do you think you can carry our baby home? He's getting too heavy for me."

Goku squatted down to stretch his legs as if he were preparing for another big fight. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and pivoted around to head back to the house. When she froze halfway with Goku following behind her with their son in his arms again, the husband got an awful feeling in the pit of his gut.

"What did you mean by 'being new to this body'?"

"Huh?"

"When I hit you, you said it was unfair because you were new to your body. What exactly did that mean?"

Goku sucked in air through his teeth and began jogging ahead of his wife. If he could lock himself in Gohan's room, she couldn't get in because she wouldn't dare knock down the door and add damage to the house. And if she wanted to chase him for the rest of their lives, in a few months she'll be waddling like she did when she was pregnant with Gohan and would never be able to catch him.

Gohan and him, him and Gohan. On the run from Chi-Chi until the end of time. When his new child would be born, Goku would snatch the baby up too and keep running.

It was a plan, a brilliant plan!

"GOKU I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

If only Goku had enough time to work through the potholes.

His father-in-law had gathered him and Gohan up in his huge arms and was squeezing them tightly. If anything was going to wake Gohan up from his deep slumber, this was it. The young warrior's nostrils were greeted by the musky odor of his grandfather who had sweated madly through the parts of the Cell Games that were televised, and even more so when Fortuneteller Baba came through.

Making a twisted face at the stench, Gohan looked to the right off him to see his father struggling to escape Ox King's death grip. The boy's hooded eyes widened quickly, and all of his pearly whites exposed could blind anyone at that moment.

"Dad! Dad! You're really here! The wish worked!"

Goku forgot about his wife that would be bursting through the door at any second and the beast of a man trapping him. The Earth's newest hero, their strongest hero, was looking at him like _he_ saved the day.

"I can't believe you're here!" Gohan began crying, slow at first and then uncontrollably although his smile remained. "You were there, weren't you!? You were right there behind me, helping me! Even after you died, you were still there for me! I love you, Dad! I'm so happy you came back!"

"Oh, I KNEW it!" They could hear Chi-Chi's voice coming from behind them at the doorway. "I KNEW it! You were going to leave us all alone again!"

As soon as Ox dropped his grandson and son-in-law, Gohan gathered his mother and father together in his arms and forced them into a hug. He cried into his mother's stomach, unknowingly communicating with the growing child inside her. He looked up at the faces of his parents with watery eyes and kept his huge grin.

"Can we look at the stars tonight? I never got a chance to use my telescope."

* * *

A couple months had come and gone. The green leaves of summer began turning different shades of red and brown. The weather had grown cooler. Chi-Chi's stomach was getting rounder.

But the nights had remained the same. The Son family would go out to the emptiest field and Gohan would show his father a new constellation. Gohan's favorite nights were when a planet was able to be seen from where they stood, and Goku would come up with stories about the type of people that lived there and the challenging fights they could have someday.

With Cell gone, people migrated back to the city. The streets were filled with the same traffic jam, and the stores were full of shoppers thankful for their hero and savior Mr. Satan - much to Chi-Chi's dismay.

"He's getting even more richer off Gohan's hard work," Chi-Chi huffed as she propped her feet on the outdoor table. Crickets hopped out of the way before they were squished. "But I suppose the attention is much worse than living humbly."

"That's the spirit!" Goku punched her shoulder lightly. They were watching Gohan put his telescope back into its case. The long sleeves the boy was wearing because of the colder nights outlined his muscles and caused Goku to ask a bold question. "Hey hon?"

"Nothing ever good comes with a 'hey hon'."

"Do you think I can take Gohan to King Kai's every now and then to keep up with his training? I don't want him getting...rusty."

With Goku deciding to stay on Earth, bad things were bound to happen soon as they always did. It didn't help that the hero was starting to become nervous with his second son almost here. He had a feeling that someone would appear in the hospital room and steal the baby just for the hell of it, and punch Chi-Chi on the way out.

"You act like you guys don't fight each other when I'm sleeping."

"You knew!?"

"Mmhm."

"Wow, you know everything..." Goku offered his wife a trademark grin while leaning over the side of his chair. He was entering her personal space and pressing the tip of his nose against her cheek. "What else do you know?"

"There's something I _don't_ know," Chi-Chi turned her head so that both of their noses were touching. "Can you save the training for another time so I can talk to you in private?"

Goku blinked twice before smiling. Without looking away from his wife's serious eyes, he called out to his son. "Gohan, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Can you see what Krilin's up to? He's been in this area for awhile but hasn't come to us yet."

Gohan sighed in relief. "Okay, yeah. I thought I was the only one sensing him... What are you two doing, anyway? Having a staring contest?"

"Do as your father says, dear."

With Gohan gone, Goku pulled away first. His seat was still close to Chi-Chi's so he could get a good view of her growing belly. "I think he's ready to come out now. Is that what you wanted to know? We can go to the hospital and ask?"

"No Goku, he's not ready." Chi-Chi smiled down at her stomach and she rubbed it. "But I think I might have to start wearing your clothes soon. I can hardly breathe."

"Ah, you know you don't have to ask for that. You can wear them whenever you want," Goku smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, wondering if their son could feel it. "I have to warn you, though. With all that orange, it's going to look like you have a pumpkin attached to you."

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to tell him off, but gave up. She traced the shape of the hand that was on top of her other one. "What exactly happened during the Cell Games, Goku?"

"Haven't you been watching the news? Mr. Satan saved us all!"

"Don't say that name around me," Chi-Chi pinched the bridge of her nose while Goku chuckled. "I hope none of you ever have to associate yourself with that man ever again. Look... I just want to know was there a chance we could have lost you forever?"

Goku could feel Gohan approaching already, so he knew his answer had to be quick. To tell the truth or keep ignoring it. He's known Chi-Chi since he was twelve, they were soon to have another child together. It was time to come clean. He removed their hands from her stomach until he was only holding one as he looked up at the stars Gohan loved so much.

"Not a chance at all."

"Goku..."

Well, there was no chance now. And that's all that really mattered.

Gohan was lowering himself done with eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. Goku let go of his wife's hand to see just what horrors he had witnessed.

"What's the matter, son? Is Krillin okay?"

"H-He's on a date, with one of the androids!" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and pointed behind him. "He's in that one big lake before you enter the city limits! I knew he had a crush on her, but I didn't think he'd have the guts to do it!"

Goku slapped his knee like he had just heard the biggest joke of his life. "This I gotta see!"

* * *

"I thought that was the moon, but it's just your _bald_ head, baldy! You're _bald_!"

The kids across from the lake were throwing stones at the pair on the boat. Krillin chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his _shaved_ head and waved to the punks.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny guys! I think it's a little too late for you guys to be out!" He looked away from the boys and to the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. This was the first time she was this close to him, and those kids were ruining it for him. One of her blonde eyebrows was arched up, blatantly unimpressed by his attempt to get rid of them.

"What did you want to tell me, shorty? I'm finally here with you, so talk."

Talking over the whistling of the young boys, Krillin cleared his throat. When he spoke, his breath could be seen. He was just thankful they got to the lake in time before it began freezing up. "In five more months, the Dragon Balls will be ready again... I, uh, was wondering... If we look for them together, maybe we can make you and your brother..."

Eighteen's eyes were even more piercing in the dark, and Krilin wasn't sure how that was possible. "Make us _what_?"

The poor man tugged at the collar of his sweatshirt. She sure knew how to make a guy sweat. "Uhm... human? If it's, ya know, possible..."

When she jumped to her feet, the boat shook to the point Krillin thought they were going to capsize. She grabbed him up by his collar while the boys cheered. They were aiming flashlights right at their faces, making the android testier.

"What makes you think I even want to be a human!? Humans are pathetic and revolting!"

"Ouch..." Krillin did his best effort to smile despite how ticked off his date appeared. "Well, I'm going to do something for you guys. I don't know what, but I promise I will."

Eighteen glared into Krillin's dark eyes for a minute too long. She dropped him back to where he was sitting and brought her hateful gaze to the ones pointing the bright light at her.

"Hey baby, you can pick me up anytime!"

"Listen, you little idiots!" Krillin's eyes widened as the loudest he had ever heard Eighteen be came out at full force. "I know where you live and I've seen where you sleep! I swear on everything I am that your mothers will cry when they've seen what I've done to you!"

The flashlight dropped immediately and Krillin could see the children running away. Eighteen lowered herself back down to Krillin's level but her eyes were on the edge where the punks once stood.

"I don't really know where they live."

The boat was silent, and then Krillin burst into laughter. He gave Eighteen a gently push, who in return shoved him harshly. Once he rubbed the pain away and his chuckling ended, he smiled at the blonde android.

"Where have you been staying, anyway? You're so hard to track down. I just got lucky I heard that report on the radio about some blonde beauty shoplifting downtown."

It was too dark to tell, but Krillin thought she was blushing.

"That's none of your business!"

"Well... If you ever find yourself in need of a place, you can crash at my place anytime. It's Kame House, remember that little island you went to to track down my friend?"

"..."

"Yeah, well, it's pretty nice. I just have to warn you, I live with this old man who really loves the ladies so... Uh, don't worry. I'll fight him off ya."

"Whew! Gohan wasn't kidding!"

Eighteen's face twisted up in disgust as a blob of orange and messy black spikes appeared out of nowhere. Without another word to Krillin, she took flight. The boat rocked back and forth on the water from her action. Krillin took his boot off and threw it at Goku's head.

"Agh, thanks a lot Goku! Way to ruin my chance!"

"Chance for what?"

Krillin sighed heavily and patted the seat where the android should have been. "Forget it. How's Chi-Chi? Any idea when the baby will arrive?"

"Nah, but she's huuuuuge!" Goku made the gesture with his hands, causing Krilin to sweatdrop. "I think she could tip this boat over."

"Goku...You don't tell her that, do you?"

"All the time! Why?"

His best friend shook his head in disbelief. This man must have nine lives or something to have survived a pregnant Chi-Chi twice. He looked up at the starry night sky and grinned at the moon.

"Man, Goku, I'm so close to reeling her in. I can just feel it."

"Were you guys fishing?"

"I'm going to kick you out of this boat soon."

Goku chuckled and leaned back, looking at the same sky as Krillin. "Who knew the world could feel like this again. It's so peaceful, huh?"

Krillin raised an eyebrow. He had seen his pal this relaxed before the Cell Games and then afterward. Hell, even during the fight! "You really had all the confidence in universe for Gohan, didn't you?"

Almost cocky, Goku grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up. "Of course I did! That's my boy."

Krillin clicked his tongue. "Mm, mm, mm. And another one on the way. I hope I can get that lucky."

"I hate to tell you friend, but I just don't think that's possible."

"Can you do me a favor, Goku? There's a cooler behind you. Grab me a cold one, will ya?"

As soon as the Saiyan flipped his body over so that his butt was facing Krillin, the teased human kicked it hard and send him into the freezing water. He didn't have enough time to laugh before a muscular arm rose from the surface and dragged him under.

* * *

"Ah-choooo!"

Chi-Chi wrapped Goku up in yet another blanket, making it five in total. His hands were barely free enough to hold a cup of hot chocolate with exactly three marshmallows. Her big belly rubbed against his covered shoulder as she made sure he was snug and secure.

"Honey, that's pretty silly of you to go swimming in a lake that's expected to freeze over soon."

"I don't think I can train tonight," he sniffed. "Can you tell Gohan?"

The wife rung out each and every spike so Goku's hair wasn't wet anymore. Sitting him in front of the fireplace seemed to help a little, but Chi-Chi wasn't too worried. These Saiyans came over the common cold pretty easily.

"He's already asleep, dear, which you need to do after you're warmed up."

Goku watched with tired eyes as his wife moved around. Her usually perfect bun had too many strands of hair falling out. She just tucked them behind her ears and kept making the fire stronger for her freezing husband.

He just couldn't take it anymore. It was on the tip of his tongue...

"I wasn't going to come back."

Chi-Chi paused with a log in her hand and blinked. "What?"

Goku took a deep breath. It could be the hypowhatevera getting to him, and he knew he would probably get kicked out for the night, but the words couldn't stop now. He held on tight to his hot chocolate and looked her dead in the eyes.

"When I had the chance to be resurrected, I was telling King Kai that I didn't want to come back. I wanted to stay in Other World because I attract danger. Everything that's happened in this world was caused by me, either as an adult or child. I couldn't take it anymore. But knowing you were going to have another Gohan I just couldn't... It didn't feel right even though I knew the best choice was staying away."

Taking in his words, Chi-Chi's face immediately made Goku regret opening his mouth. She threw the firewood at him and charged to their room, crying. Goku tossed the wood into the flames and stood up, dropping his mug on the floor and breaking it. He stepped on the glass barefoot and tried keeping the blankets wrapped around him as he navigated through the living room.

Gohan was blocking his way.

"Is that true Dad? You were going to leave us forever?"

"Gohan..." Goku sneezed twice. "There was nothing left for me to teach you-"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Goku let the blankets fall to floor so he could grab Gohan by the wrist before he ran off too. In return, he was given a fist from his other hand that lingered inches from his nose. The boy was huffing like he was going to turn into an ascended Super Saiyan right there in the living room.

"Let's take this outside!"

The father accidentally snorted. His son's attempt at sounding tough was failing, but his watery eyes were serious. Pressing two fingers against his forehead, Goku brought them to the field where they had the best view of the stars. Gohan pushed himself away from his father, and out of anger already began hitting him with a series of punches.

"So if Mom wasn't having a baby you wouldn't have come back to life!?"

Goku wanted to say yes, but he was beginning to understand why that and what he said to Chi-Chi sounded so wrong. The father swatted his opponent's fists out of the way with his wrist. "It would have been to keep all of you safe! I know you would have understood it if it happened, Gohan! But your mother would have been devastated knowing her condition!"

"Didn't you want to see me go to high school!?" Gohan kicked straight up, sending his dad upwards a bit but not as far as he intended. "Just grow up in general!? Make Mom happy!? Teach me how to drive!?"

"I'm going to do all that!" Goku shook his head. They acted like he really did stay in Other World for crying outloud! "I'm right here, Gohan! Either decision would have been for this family so why does it matter!?"

Gohan panted when their fist fought to overpower the other until they both began trembling in the air. His furrowed brows kept changing shape until they relaxed and he fell back, tired. His voice was calmer and lower this time.

"You think I'm this strong warrior but you had to sacrifice yourself because I kept messing around. I let the power get to my head... I still need you. I need you to be there for me, Dad. For so much besides fighting, you know? I'm still... a kid. I love you."

Goku had heard the same from Piccolo before. The hero sighed heavily, and pulled his son back towards him. This time in a tight fatherly embrace.

"Then I'm glad I didn't make a mistake."

* * *

"Go sleep with King Kai."

"But he doesn't tuck me in like you do!"

Goku held back a snicker when Chi-Chi growled. His already emotional wife had her back towards him with her eyes shut too tightly. He had already earned Gohan's forgiveness for his words, now he needed hers.

Desperately.

"I broke the mug with my name on it."

"Good."

"Sheesh," Goku moved her long loose hair over her shoulder so that a part of her neck was revealed. He gently pulled at the baby hairs. "I don't have a cold anymore."

"Mm."

"You made me all better. How do you do that all the time?" Goku could tell she was fighting a smile and decided to keep pressing. "See, if you died and didn't want to come back to life, Gohan and me would be in so much trouble. I got a taste of life without you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and man, oh man! Your son _cannot_ cook!"

When Chi-Chi remained silent, Goku sighed and rested his forehead against her hair.

"There's other stuff, too. You move on so quickly when bad things happen and start planning what happens next. You knit us sweaters because we keep shredding ours, and you want our son to succeed in life. You let me do what I want even though I know it makes you really, really mad sometimes..."

She began snuggling her backside close to him, but took the longest thirty seconds ever to respond.

"We always go to sleep so closely but wake up with one of us on the floor and one of us sprawled out all over the bed."

"I know," he chuckled. "One time I woke up with your foot in my mouth."

"You did not!"

"Yeah but it's okay because you keep your feet really clean," Goku caught her hand before it slapped his chest. He guided it to her stomach, which was warmer than the rest of her. His voice had turned serious out of nowhere, knowing about the life growing there. "How can my choice to stay on Earth be so bad and good for you guys at the same time?"

Chi-Chi felt his hand sliding off her as she sat up straight. This time, she moved his bangs out of his forehead so she could get the best look of his face. "If another bad guy comes looking for you, it doesn't even matter. We have you and Gohan, right?"

Goku just gave her a series of blinks. Did he hear that correctly?

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong, he still is going to put school first as long as his dad doesn't keep dragging him away. Which I know won't happen. But shouldn't it be comforting knowing the two strongest men remained together? And live in this house?"

Goku dragged her back down into the bed, holding her in the same position as before. He was smiling into her hair. She would forget about this when trouble came along and Gohan was in the middle of writing an essay, but it didn't matter right now.

She always knew exactly what to say to make everything better.

* * *

"Why do you look so nervous, Dad? The nurse said Mom made it through just fine and we can meet Goten!"

Pacing back and forth in the waiting room while wearing his bright orange gi instead of 'people clothes' only allowed the others in the hospital to give the second-time-around father strange looks.

He just knew someone would be in Chi-Chi's room waiting for him. She would be knocked out and the baby would be taken for ransom before they even had a chance to meet each other.

"She didn't even want me in the room with her, Gohan!" Goku kept his walk going, ignoring the looks from an elderly couple. "I don't like this at all."

"Calm down, Goku!" Ox King's voice echoed throughout the waiting room. He was getting glares of his own, because he had taken up an entire couch. "You know how my daughter was with Gohan. She knows what she's doing."

"Son Goku?"

The brunette nurse from before was wagging her finger for the impatient family to follow her. Ox was running behind because the couch got stuck to his bottom, but Goku and Gohan were practically racing to the room. The messy haired hero knocked the nurse out of the way with a quick apology before bursting through the room.

"Are you conscious, Chi-Chi!? Where's Goten!?"

The sweating wife placed a finger to her lips to silence her husband's unnecessarily loud voice. The answer to his question was resting in her arms. Goku approached the bed slowly, as if going any faster would cause the building to collapse. Gohan followed closely, and gasped when he got a good look of his baby brother.

"Dad... He's your twin!"

Sure enough, the little Saiyan in Chi-Chi's arms had messy black spikes sticking out in all sorts of directions like his papa. A brown monkey-tail was wrapped around his body for comfort. Goku sweatdropped and pointed at it.

"What do you think we should do about that?"

"Well," Chi-Chi looked down at her abnormal bundle of love. "We were lucky enough to have the same doctor we did when we had Gohan, so he's not going to report it to anyone. Just wants us to decide if we want it removed or not."

Deciding it would be better to talk about it later, Goku outstretched his arms.

The universal sign for 'gimme the baby'.

When Chi-Chi made sure Gohan was prepared for his father trying to get the baby to fight already, she reluctantly gave him up. "Careful, Goku..."

"I got it, I got it," his grin caused her to do the same. He looked down at his miniature look-a-like and rubbed his nose so that the infant blinked his eyes open. He swear he saw a bright, warming light reflecting in them as if he were trying to thank him for being there for this moment. "Oh yeah. Much better looking than Gohan. This one takes after his father."

"Oh, be quiet!" The mother and son duo laughed at the same time. Goku handed little Goten to his big brother so he could move Chi-Chi's sweaty bangs off her forehead. She smiled weakly as he did it.

"I must look like such a mess, huh?"

"No, you look like Chi-Chi."

"Is that good?"

Goku winked. He remained standing over his exhausted wife as they looked at their two sons. Little Goten's tail was tickling Gohan's chin, making him laugh to the point it hurt and he had to give him to their grandfather who managed to get the couch off him.

And to think he could have missed such a moment.

"You're not going to turn him into a fighter with punk hair too, are you?"

"Not until he's one."

Despite her exhaustion, she managed to punch his arm. "What are you smiling at?"

"Awh come on Cheech," Goku leaned against her bed and pointed at the newborn enjoying his first breaths of life with his brother and grandpa. "It took me until I was a full grown adult and Gohan had to nearly kill himself training. You think Goten's going to become a Super Saiyan just like that?"


End file.
